Resident Evil: Assassin's Trail
by Roxas16
Summary: Story of my original character battling everything in the Resident Evil universe, from Nemesis to Las Plagas. He also helps out and meets alot of other RE Characters.


1Resident Evil: New and Old Faces

A boy with long white hair wandered the streets of Racoon City, full aware of the dangers that awaited him. He's a handsome guy, his bangs were parted in the middle, he was about six feet tall with light blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when he looked directly into a light source. He saw a large crowd of staggering, injured people. They were zombies, he could tell by the way they moved. Normally one would avoid such danger but the boy's current assignment was this way, and he would let noone and nothing stand in his way. So he drew his seven foot long sword and walked right at the zombies. With his sorta deep voice he said " Since I know that you don't have any value in your lives I shall remove you from this world.", and with that he began to slash the zombies one by one.

Six months ago, Chris Hunter was just your average kid of 15, besides that he was smarter than most others. Then one day he met a man named Albert Wesker who took him under his wing and trained him in combat. The training was vigorous and exhausting. Chris had been having a hard time keeping up so Wesker asked him if he would like to be stronger and faster, Chris saw the logic in this and agreed. He was injected with some kind of mutating virus which would make him more powerful. Chris trained hard and was eventually powerful enough to create a whip which was made of his own energy come from his fingertips. He was named Wesker's most powerful student and assassin. But the training only got harder, eventually leading to Chris' death. But he came back just hours later and overheard Wesker and the others speaking about how they finally had Chris out of the way and could proceed with the plot at the Mansion, this drew Chris to try and kill Wesker and all of the others but he was wounded and had to flee. And he didn't even know why Wesker betrayed him.

Chris thought about this as he fought, well one wouldn't call it a fight, as he was effortlessly removing the heads of the infected. With the last zombie dead, Chris continued to walk toward his destination. A girl about his age approached him from behind and thanked him repeatedly, Chris stopped and told her coldly "If you do not leave now girl...I will kill you." and he then continued his walk. The woman looked off at him confused. She ran back at him and yelled "Hey mister! I don't know who you are but if you don't say "You're welcome" then you'll be in big trouble"! Chris looked back at her out of the corner of his eye, "No one orders me around woman.", he then pulled his sword out again and poised to strike her down. "Now...die." And he began to swing but he heard a sound. The girl heard it too, "Hmm? What is that?" she asked. A constant thump, thud, thump, thud could be heard getting louder. "What is that?" she asked again. "Footsteps." Chris replied sarcastically, yet still emotionlessly. A fire around the corner cast shadows on a nearby building.

The shadows of two men could be seen running along the light. The men came were running in the street. One of them saw Chris and the girl and yelled "Run! It's coming! RUNNNN!" Chris was a reasonable guy, and he wasn't easily scared. But when he heard a loud booming voice roar "STARS", even he grew uneasy. Then there was a spray of bullets and the two STARS members were torn to shreds by them. Chris' eyes narrowed as he saw the shadow of a huge hulking man against the light of the fire. "It's only a man" he thought, so he had no problem with killing him. So he stepped out to face him.

What Chris saw when he stood in the street was not a pretty sight. This was no man, maybe it had been but this leather-clad dude was a beast. One of this man's eyes seemed too heavy to open, and he was armed with a big ass chain gun that looked like it belonged on a helicopter, and he also had a rocket launcher with him. "Well well , you look mighty strong. Care to test your strength?" Chris asked playfully. The giant man didn't say anything he only breathed heavily. "I don't like the way he looks, his eyes have no soul, he will be hard to take down." Chris thought. He smirked and ran at the man, pulling his sword from his sheath once more. He swung at the man one good time in order to slice him I half. But his attack was stopped by a huge hand grabbing Chris' own, he looked up to see the man snarl at him. "Nemesis..." Chris said before being thrown through a brick wall and into a building. He stood up but before he could get ready the man burst through the wall and darted straight at him, throwing him back outside and in front of the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned for a boy who had tried to kill her. "Are you kidding, I'm just testing him." Chris said and wiped the blood from his lip. He stood again and looked up to see a really big fist flying at his face. It connected and sent him flying at a nearby window, he crashed through it and fell down a set of twelve stairs. Outside, the Nemesis spotted the girl, he approached slowly and started to grab for her throat. But his hand only fell on the ground after Chris chopped it off. "Don't you dare touch her, keep your greasy hands away." Chris said coldly. Nemesis roared loud and swung at Chris, "Look out!" The girl screamed. But Nemesis only hit thin air, the girl looked confused. Nemesis looked behind him and spotted Chris a few about 30 feet away. Chris raised his sword and said "Too slow." darting at Nemesis so fast that it couldn't turn around to block and struck. Both of Nemesis' eyes widened as it realized it had been defeated. Chris then back kicked Nemesis in the chest and sent its upper half flying into a nearby street sign. The lower half stayed there, just a pair of legs standing there. Chris tried to hold back a smile but it eventually took over and he laughed like crazy. When he finally stopped laughing he approached the girl with a smile on his face, "Hi there!" She looked at him with a strange face, but she smiled back and said "Hi! My name is Adriana, but you can call me Age." With a wide grin Chris said "Well if it's a formal introduction you want, then fine...Hello cutie, my name is Chris Hunter, but you can call me Sesshomaru"! She twisted her lips and said "Yeah right, I watch Inuyasha too! So we'll stick with Chris.", he looked at her sadly and said "Okay fine. But I'm being non-chalant from now on.

And that's it guys, tell me what you think.


End file.
